


Only a Question

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — А если бы ты мог всё вернуть? — наконец спросила она. — Если бы ты мог поменять своё решение в тот момент, ты бы это сделал?
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562





	Only a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 10: Изгнание

— Ты так и не рассказал мне, почему ты решил уйти в изгнание с остальными, — поинтересовалась Сара, привычно устроив ноги у него на коленях.

— Я же говорил — мне не нравилось то, как Танн управлял Нексусом, — в недоумении отозвался Рейес.

— Нет, Танн, конечно, тот ещё тип, — согласилась Сара, устроив голову на спинке дивана. — Поверь, и у меня после общения с ним порой возникает желание свалить со станции и никогда не возвращаться. Но неужели всё было настолько плохо?

— Тебя там не было, Сара.

— Именно, — она переместилась, сев на диване поближе к нему и поджав ноги под себя. — Поэтому я и пытаюсь понять, что произошло. Я хочу если не вернуть изгнанников, то хотя бы наладить отношения между ними и Инициативой. Но мне нужно видеть ситуацию с обеих сторон. Потому что, если послушать Танна — все вы преступники и предатели, которые могут перебить друг друга, и ему будет лишь в радость. Я же хочу понять, что подбило людей, которые не участвовали в мятеже, покинуть станцию вместе с остальными.

Рейес тяжело вздохнул и немного нервным жестом взлохматил волосы.

— На станции к тому моменту уже творился хаос. Знаешь поговорку о том, что рыба гниёт с головы? Так вот Инициативе уже отрубили голову, и гнило всё остальное. Ни одно из обещаний, которыми так разбрасывалась Джиен Гарсон, не сбылось. У нас не было ни золотых миров, ни первопроходцев, ни возможности вернуться. Мы просто застряли на недостроенной станции посреди галактики, в которой всё пыталось нас убить.

Он снова вздохнул, и когда Сара положила ладонь ему на колено, он накрыл её своей.

— Всем казалось, что мы так и умрём здесь. Сначала об этом мало кто говорил вслух, но постепенно всё больше голосов начали задавать логичные вопросы. И даже те из нас, кто молчал, не могли с ними не согласиться.

— А ты?

— Я пытался просто выжить, — пожал плечами Рейес. — Или, скорее, оттянуть неизбежное, как мне тогда казалось.

— Ты ведь был пилотом на станции, — заметила Райдер.

— Да, доставлял людей и ресурсы на Эос. А потому видел своими глазами видел, что случилось с первыми попыткам колонизации планеты. Реальная ситуация разительно отличалась от заверений Танна о том, что «на этот раз всё получится».

— А когда случился мятеж?

— Я держался в стороне от происходящего, — честно ответил Рейес. — Пока Танн не натравил на мятежников кроганов, было реально не понятно, кто победит в этой разборке. Но когда он это сделал… - его взгляд стал холодным и отчуждённым. - Я осознал, что у меня было два варианта. Первый, продолжать работать на тех, кто не чурается любых способов, чтобы удержать власть в руках, пока меня не убьет скверна, кетты или просто отсутствие ресурсов. И второй, попробовать сделать что-то самому. Ну, а я всегда был индивидуалистом, — он улыбнулся, обнажая ряд белоснежных зубов, но улыбка эта всё равно не была весёлой.

— И вот ты здесь.

— Ага. Мне кажется, что всё сложилось не так уж плохо, согласись?

Сара задумчиво промолчала.

— А если бы ты мог всё вернуть? — наконец спросила она. — Если бы ты мог поменять своё решение в тот момент, ты бы это сделал?

— Нет, — после продолжительной паузы уверенно сказал Рейес. — Я уверен, что многие из тех, кто тогда покинул Нексус поступили бы иначе, будь у них такой выбор. Но я бы всё равно ушёл.

— Тебе больше нравится быть Шарлатаном, чем пилотом Инициативы? — хмыкнула Сара.

— И это тоже, но… — Рейес подался ближе, и их с Сарой лица оказались совсем рядом. — Я бы не встретил тебя в таком случае, — он подмигнул ей.

— Ой, да прекрати, — Райдер шутливо пихнула его в грудь, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

— Я серьёзно. Сложись всё иначе, наши пути навряд ли бы пересеклись.

— Может, и так, — наконец согласилась Сара.

— Так что уже из-за одного этого я не могу сожалеть о своём выборе, — улыбнулся Рейес.

— Подлиза.

— Стараюсь.


End file.
